


act for me

by owotoya



Series: Uta no Prince Sama [6]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fictober Day 4, Hes trying his best, Love at First Sight, M/M, This is an AU, bottom otoya, he's very fancy lol, he's whipped for otoya, i actually enjoy the way i made reiji speak, otoya and ren are college students, otoya becomes an actor, otoya is really sweet, reiji is a writer, reiji is kinda a dom, reiji is super attractive, reiji is their professor, top reiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owotoya/pseuds/owotoya
Summary: Ittoki Otoya is at a crossroads in his life. He isn't sure when he will settle down and he doesn't exactly enjoy thinking about it. When he meets his new professor Kotobuki Reiji, falling in love feels much easier.
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Kotobuki Reiji
Series: Uta no Prince Sama [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489754
Kudos: 8





	act for me

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi  
> i do not like the ending it feels so rushed and gross but i didn't know how to fix it im sorry  
> reiji is 29  
> otoya is 22  
> ren is 24  
> nsfw warning  
> pls be 18+ pls be 18+ pls be 18+ thank you

A habitual feeling. Sitting at lunch with Haruka and her children was a normal thing now. Otoya has gotten used to watching her drink her wine and cook pasta, all while tending to her children whenever they call for her. Otoya feels awkward, sitting in another man’s home, tending to his lonely wife while he is gone (at least, that is how the village sees his visits). Much to their surprise, Otoya is doing quite the opposite. 

Haruka is the one keeping him from being lonely and her husband is perfectly fine with it. They talk all day, eat lunch, sometimes even dinner together. There is no love and there is definitely no attraction for one another. Actually, Otoya isn’t even sure if he’s attracted to women. He’s never dated before, never kissed anyone before, he’s never even slept in a bed with someone else before. A twenty year old man should have experienced these sorts of things by now, right? 

“Have you ever thought about… maybe settling down?” Haruka asks. She is a thirty year old woman, ten years older than Otoya. She practically raised him in her twenties. She is like an older sister, someone to go to when Otoya has an issue. However, as of recently, it seems she isn’t sure if keeping him around is a good idea anymore. “Otoya, you’re a very handsome man. I’ve heard multiple women in the village say wonderful things about you. My husband and I have talked about it and-” 

“I just…” Otoya interrupts. Haruka sets her glass down and raises a brow. “I’ve never… been with anyone before. I don’t want to settle down anytime soon. I don’t… I don’t think it’s a good idea to settle down. Not when I haven’t done much with my life.” Otoya stares down at his empty plate. “I want to run a bakery.” 

Haruka bites her lip. “A bakery… is difficult. You do understand how much money that will take, right? Why don’t you apply for a job somewhere?” She offers Otoya a small smile. “The library near here is currently hiring. You can save up enough money, buy a bakery, and finally…  _ settle down.”  _ Haruka leans over. She presses a hand to Otoya’s cheek affectionately before standing from her seat. She makes her way over to the kitchen to grab the pie from the cast iron stove. 

“I’ll ask the librarian,” Otoya agrees. He watches Haruka make her way over, lifting his utensil whilst tapping his foot against the ground. “I’ve just been living off of my parent’s money this whole time. I never thought about getting a job.” 

“Well, you could save that money for more important things. School is expensive, but if you became something like a lawyer or even a  _ doctor-” _

“But I want to be a baker..” Otoya trails off. Haruka smiles softly. 

“You’re a brilliant man. Please reconsider.” Haruka takes her seat again, taking her knife and beginning to slice the pie. “The truth is Otoya, I won’t be here for much longer. I want you to have a successful career so that I know you are safe.” 

Otoya pauses for a brief moment. His brows furrow and his heart begins to race. “What do you mean you won’t be here much longer? Are you dying?” 

“Heaven’s no!” Haruka manages a small giggle. She places one slice of the pie on Otoya’s plate. “My husband and I have decided to move to the city. We want our children to have a good education in a safe place. Living here has just been such a hassle. So many people have started stealing, murdering, all kinds of horrible things…” 

Otoya doesn’t mean to, but he slumps in his chair. Haruka and her family are the only people he has left. Without her, he will be all alone once again. “When do you plan on going?” He asks. He looks much like a puppy, a puppy that’s just been kicked. Haruka can’t help but pat his head. 

“We plan to leave in a month. We have been saving up for so long now. I hope you understand…” Haruka pulls her hand away and takes a bite of her apple pie. “We didn’t ever think we would leave. There are so many people here that I owe my life to. But I am a mother now and my children come before anyone else.” 

Otoya nods. “I understand. I’ve heard the city is nice. There are a lot of doctors and surgeons. More people survive in the city than here.” Otoya takes his own bite. “Maybe one day I can move to the city too…” 

Haruka nods gleefully. “I’m telling you, Otoya. If you go to school and you study hard, you can do anything. Please, promise me you will consider becoming something that will get you far in life. Something that will earn you money and a happy life. Promise me that you will find a wonderful wife who will take care of you.” 

Otoya hesitates for a moment. Owning a bakery has always been his dream. He’s never considered anything else before. His father was a baker before he passed and rumor has it his mother made the best desserts. But maybe Haruka is right. Maybe life isn’t about following your dreams. Life is about surviving. 

“I promise.” 

* * *

Two years have passed and Otoya is attending a small campus on the east side of the village. Every day as he walks to school, he can see the trains pass by, a sight he never knew before classes. Otoya wonders if Haruka travelled by train on her way to the city. 

She writes to him every month. She is a busy woman, taking care of the house while her husband is away at war. Otoya was lucky enough not to be sent to war. Had he not chosen an education, he most likely would be dead on the battlefield by now. 

“So, Mr. Ittoki, finally going to join us for some drinks tonight?” An arm wraps around Otoya’s shoulder and pulls him close, causing the shorter man to whimper. He looks up at the familiar voice and smiles when he sees Ren, someone he has been attending classes with since day one. Ren is only one of his many friends. 

“You know I don’t like to drink,” Otoya responds. He moves his robes to his elbows. The school dress code includes a large black robe made of polyester, a white dress shirt underneath, and black dress pants. Otoya is most often seen with large frames, but some days, he forgets them. Today is an exceptionally hot day and he’s sweating before nine in the morning. Never a good sign. 

“It’s to meet up with women, Ikki. Don’t you know how many of them are widows by now? All their husbands died in some war that shouldn’t even be happening.” As the two of them walk, Otoya presses his books against his chest. “In my opinion, we should handle things with debates rather than with weapons. What do you think?” 

Otoya pushes his glasses further past his nose. “I’m not too sure on that topic. It’s complicated. I just… I’m happy I’m in school rather than fighting. I don’t really like to hurt people.” Ren manages a laugh. 

“That’s my precious Ikki. You’re always so considerate of others. So frail and vulnerable.” Ren mumbles the last part to himself. He moves his arm from around Otoya’s shoulder and ruffles his hair. “Well, if you change your mind, I’ll be waiting right in front of the park for half an hour. After that… well, it’s your loss.” Ren waves before making his way in the opposite direction. Otoya watches him for a brief moment, biting his bottom lip. Maybe going to a bar wasn’t such a bad idea. 

Later that night, Otoya is faced with a drunk Ren. He’s standing outside of the bar doors, greeting any woman who passes him. From what Otoya was told, Ren hasn’t found anyone to spend the night with. “Dun even wanna go back inside,” Ren mumbles, taking a long drink of his beer. Otoya frowns. He takes a look around before suddenly grabbing Ren’s arm, helping the older man sling his arm over Otoya’s shoulder. “What’re you doing?” 

“If you… want someone to sleep with tonight, you can sleep with me!” Otoya says triumphantly. “My bed is pretty big and I have extra pillows if you want any. I think you’ll be comfortable…” Otoya smiles softly in Ren’s direction. “Do you want to?” 

Ren furrows his brows. There’s a long moment of silence, mostly because he can barely form a coherent sentence. Eventually, he grins, his grip on Otoya tightening. The taller man practically whisks Otoya into his arms, leading him towards a dark path. Once the two of them are in an alleyway, Ren presses his nose against Otoya’s. For a drunk man, he is awfully strong. 

“Wanna know something?” Ren asks. Otoya tries to turn his head away, not sure what to do about the heavy scent of alcohol. “I always hoped you were into men too.” Otoya blinks a few times in confusion. When he realizes what Ren was speaking about, he quickly pulls away and shakes his head. 

“Ah… I… don’t like men.” Otoya mumbles quietly. His statement sounds more like a question. “I… I actually don’t know.” Otoya looks down at his feet. Suddenly, he turns on his heel and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Ren. Your lifestyle is a little too fast paced for me.” With that, Otoya dashes off. 

* * *

A month has passed and Otoya walks to class alone. Ever since that incident, Ren has only approached Otoya once; to tell him he was sorry. Otoya accepted it, of course, but in the end, they still split ways. Otoya had lost a very kind friend, all because he mentioned love. 

_ Love. _

Something Otoya is too afraid to face. Something Otoya has avoided for the past twenty two years of his life. He’s never experienced such an emotion, never even tried to reach out for it. When Ren practically admitted to Otoya that he liked men, he didn’t even feel the need to give in, to take him home, to let Ren do to him whatever lovers are supposed to do to each other. All he could think is that Ren has experienced those things and Otoya possibly never will. 

He will never settle down like Haruka wants him to. 

“You will all have a new professor today. He will be taking over for the rest of the year while I teach in America. It may seem a bit last minute, but it can’t be helped.” The regular professor bows forward, thanks everyone for their time. When he steps out a new man steps in. 

Otoya only catches a small glance of him. It’s enough for him to do a double take. The man who walks in isn’t too tall. No, he’s a good height with good posture. He has long brunette hair pulled back into a small ponytail. His hands are large, almost considerably muscular. Otoya is having a hard time looking away. Not only that, but it seems the man can’t stop looking at him either. 

Otoya perks up when the man clears his throat. It is a small class with about ten men. They are all seated fairly close in the small lecture room. Otoya never noticed how close he was to everyone until now. With this man watching, he almost feels embarrassed of how tiny the room is. Just the name on his frames is enough to tell Otoya that he is from the city, a rich part of the city, in fact. 

“Kotobuki-sensei,” The man spells out on the chalkboard. He sets the piece of chalk down and turns to face the class again with a smile. “What a pleasure to be here,” he says, bowing forward. There are a few murmurs of greeting, but Otoya stays silent. For some reason, his heart is racing. 

“To begin,” Kotobuki reaches into his satchel, pulling out a large book. He allows the entire glass a peek before turning his back to them again. “I would like for you all to find a copy of this story. It is one that will remain in classrooms for many years to come.” Again, he glances at Otoya. “The Picture of Dorian Gray. Oscar Wilde. An Irishman. Please read it for class next week.” 

Otoya fumbles for his bag, grabbing a quill and a piece of paper. He quickly writes the name down, looking towards Kotobuki when he finishes. He is  _ still _ staring. Otoya puts his quill to his lips, cheeks becoming a bright shade of pink. 

“This is a literature course. I assume all of us here would like to be… doctors? Lawyers?” Kotobuki feigns a laugh. “No poets? No scientists?” There is silence in the classroom. Kotobuki sighs, turning to face the chalkboard. He begins writing again, his kanji a brilliant mess. Otoya follows his hand, even when he sets the chalk down. 

“Well, if I am going to teach doctors and lawyers, I expect you all to have everything done when I ask for it to be done. No late work. If you fail to show up to class even once, then I will have to drop you from this course and you may kiss your dreams of fortune goodbye.” Yet again, there is silence. Kotobuki begins to pace. His eyes follow Otoya. 

“You,” Kotobuki smiles at Otoya and the redhead almost falls out of his seat. He quickly stands, feeling so incredibly awkward, embarrassed to no end. 

“Yes, sensei?” 

“Kotobuki-sensei.” 

“K-Kotobuki-sensei…” 

“Yes, I have a question for you.” Kotobuki puts a finger to his lips, hums, then nods. “Yes, just what exactly are you doing here?” 

Otoya chokes on air. “I-I’m sorry, s-sen-” 

“You don’t look like a doctor or a lawyer. I could tell from the moment I saw you.” Kotobuki crosses his arms over his chest, leans against his large desk. “So just what are you doing here, I wonder.” 

Otoya stays silent. He chews on his bottom lip for what feels like minutes, hours,  _ days. _ He can’t come up with an answer. Really, what  _ is  _ he doing here? Making a fool of himself? It seems so. He can’t even answer why he is paying for such an expensive course, why he has wasted two years of his life here, why he hasn’t just left and went to war. He would be much better off than here. He would be much better off dead than- 

“Is that question too difficult for you?” Kotobuki chuckles. “I’m sorry, my dear, I didn’t think you would have such a hard time. You’re still young. In fact, how old are you?” 

Otoya clears his throat. “Twenty two, sensei.” 

“Kotobuki-sensei.” 

“K-Koto-” 

“And what kinds of things do you like? Do you enjoy partaking in arguments until you succeed in getting what you want even if it means hurting someone else?” Otoya looks down at his trembling hands. 

“N-No, sensei.” 

“Kotobuki-sensei.” 

“Ko-” 

“Do you enjoy researching human anatomy, scourging a human being so you may  _ save  _ them, only to give them a few two more years of misery just so you can tell their family they survived an unsuccessful surgery?” Otoya’s breath hitches. His bottom lip begins to quiver and he tries his best to keep himself from showing too many emotions in front of his classmates. 

“No, sensei…” 

“Kotobuki-sensei.” 

“That’s enough,” A voice suddenly speaks up. Otoya’s eyes widen and he turns his head to look over at Ren. He hasn’t heard his voice in what feels like ages. In truth, he misses him. He misses having him near, having him joke around. But right now, he looks serious. He’s glaring at the professor. If looks could kill, Otoya isn’t sure Kotobuki would survive. 

“Oh? Have I struck a nerve?” 

“You haven’t. It’s clear that he is uncomfortable. That is all,” Ren mumbles. He leans back in his chair, gripping his quill tightly. “To an outsider it would look like you’re harassing him. To do such a thing, especially on your first day here…” 

“Is that a threat?” 

Otoya swears he could hear a pin drop. His breathing almost stops and his knees begin to wobble. Without thinking, he quickly speaks up. “I’m not being harassed,” he says with an awkward laugh. “K-Kotobuki-sensei has helped me open my eyes a little, actually…” Otoya looks over to Ren with a reassuring smile. “Maybe being a doctor or a lawyer isn’t the right thing for me… That’s all he was trying to say.” 

Ren grits his teeth together. Suddenly, a loud bell could be heard from outside of the building. All the men in the room gather their things, thank Kotobuki and make their way out of the classroom. There is snickering and chattering as they go. Ren and Otoya, however, are still there. 

Otoya quickly leans down. He starts to stuff his notebook and his quill into his bag, eyes welling up with tears. He’s embarrassed. He feels as if he doesn’t belong here. Had he realized this sooner, he wouldn’t feel like such a fool right now. He wipes at his nose, trying his best to hold back. 

“Otoya,” a voice suddenly calls. It is Ren. Otoya doesn’t even have to look up to know. Ren sighs.  _ “Ikki.” _ Otoya bites his lip. “I want to talk to you. Meet me outside of the bell tower when you’re ready, alright? Take as long as you need.” 

Once Ren is gone, there is silence again. Otoya almost forgets Kotobuki is there. “I didn’t mean to single you out,” Kotobuki says, walking towards Otoya with a handkerchief. Without warning, he takes the younger’s wrist, handing him the piece of cloth with a small smile. “When I saw you, you seemed far too kind to be in either of those professions.” Kotobuki tilts his head. “Am I wrong? You are awfully sensitive to this topic.” 

Otoya blows his nose, wiping at his cheeks with his hand before shaking his head. “You’re not wrong, sensei.” Otoya winces, almost expecting a correction. When he doesn’t receive one, he continues speaking. “I was raised by a very kind woman. She wanted me to go to school so I could make something of myself. I just… I’m not sure what path to take anymore.” 

Kotobuki nods. He adjusts his glasses before speaking. “It is a difficult time, isn’t it? I’m sure you want this woman to be proud of you. I’m also sure the only reason she wanted you to go to school is because of the war. Correct me if I’m wrong, but having you here keeps you from fighting, does it not?” 

Otoya nods slightly. He continues to wipe at his cheeks. “It does,” he responds, sniffling to himself. 

“That may very well be why you are here. Fate decided that you must gain an education rather than harm anyone.” Kotobuki turns on his heel suddenly. He sets his satchel down on the ground and takes a seat in one of the desks next to Otoya’s. “Literature is fascinating. Are you associated with it at all? Do you have any interests in books or writing?” 

Otoya takes his own seat. He’s awkward, but he’s not uncomfortable. Kotobuki has kind eyes, kind enough for Otoya to feel safe. “I… work at a library. I just put the books where they belong. I suppose I read every now and then when business is slow.” Reiji smiles at this. 

“How lovely. You’ll have to take me there sometime. I would love a few recommendations.” He rests his chin in his hand. “Why don’t you become a writer? Don’t you know that is a popular profession nowadays?” 

Otoya quickly shakes his head. “I’m no good at writing. I’m no good at anything, really…” Otoya looks down at his hands. “I learned how to read cookbooks when I was very young. I studied them until I passed out. There’s no talent in that. Anyone can do something as simple as reading ingredients.” 

Kotobuki almost seems shocked at Otoya’s words. “You studied cookbooks? How fascinating. You didn’t happen to memorize them, did you?” 

Otoya pauses for a moment. He nods slightly and chuckles a bit. “I memorized what I could. I’ve always had a fairly good memory. I think that is the only reason I’ve done so well in school these past two years. Even as a kid, classmates were afraid of me for being able to memorize things that were hardly mentioned.” 

Kotobuki raises a brow. “Is that so?” He questions aloud. He eyes Otoya for a moment before standing from the desk. “Ah, I don’t mean to keep you. However, now that I’ve learned this information, I may have a wonderful opportunity for you. One that will help any financial issues and keep the woman who raised you from worrying.” Kotobuki reaches into his pocket. He whips out a piece of paper with messy writing on it. “From now on, I’d like for you to call me Rei-chan.” 

“R-Rei…” Otoya quickly shakes his head. “But you’re my sensei. It’s wrong to just-” 

“When we are alone, I want you to call me Rei-chan. In public, call me Kotobuki-sensei. Not sensei, but  _ Kotobuki-sensei.”  _ Reiji grins teasingly. He places his hands on his hips and laughs a bit. “I am going to be someone very special to you from now on. I expect you to do what I say.” Reiji looks up in thought. “That man earlier… He called you Otoya, didn’t he?” 

Otoya’s cheeks become a bright red. “Ah… Ittoki Otoya. That’s my name.” 

“Then, Otoyan. Ittoki-kun in public. How does that sound?” Otoya is very clearly bewildered by this. 

“Ko-”

“We’re alone right now, aren’t we?” Reiji smiles. 

Otoya swallows hard. “R-Rei-chan…” 

Reiji's cheeks become red. “Hearing it from someone as adorable as you is making my heart swell. I should have chosen something sweeter. Rei-senpai… Reiji-chan… Perhaps,  _ Rei-tan.”  _

Otoya tries to cover his embarrassment up, but it seems impossible. Hearing a man call him adorable… Otoya isn’t sure what to do. “R-Rei-chan… this opportunity.. It isn’t something dangerous, is it? I hear all kinds of stories of men selling drugs-” 

“How awful!” Reiji suddenly exclaims. “Why would I put my little Otoyan in such danger?!” He practically wails. Otoya whines at the pet name, putting his hands to his ears with a cute pout. Reiji laughs, gently ruffling Otoya’s hair. “I am a playwright. I commonly write pieces involving softer looking characters. From the moment I saw you, I knew you could play one of my characters just perfectly.” 

Otoya slowly lets his hands fall to his sides. He stares up at Reiji for a long while before standing from his seat. He grabs his satchel and places it on his shoulder. “You want me to be an actor?” 

Reiji nods. “Why not? You have such a delicate voice.” He suddenly reaches forward, pressing his hand against Otoya’s cheek. “Your eyes are bright and beautiful. Your hair is healthy and your skin is a wonderful tan I have never seen before.” Reiji admires Otoya for a moment longer before releasing him. “Yes, you are perfect in every way. I hope you will consider what I am offering you. Go to that address on the paper I gave you. If you don’t show up tonight, I will take that as you rejecting me.” 

Otoya glances down at the paper. He swallows thickly and nods, stuffing the paper in his pocket. “Thank you, Kotobuki- Ah… Rei-chan. I’ll consider it.” He says quietly. He excuses himself and quickly makes his way out of the room. 

* * *

Otoya is a mess by the time he is outside. His cheeks are a bright red and he can’t stop pushing his bangs away from his face. His hair is unfixable at this rate. The heat outside doesn't help his current predicament. 

Otoya makes his way over to the bell tower. When he spots Ren, he begins to shake. He wonders what Ren plans on telling him.  _ You owe me for defending you in front of everyone in class. _ No, Ren isn’t mean like that. He never has been and it’s not right for Otoya to think he is just because the two of them stopped talking. 

“Ikki,” Ren smiles at the sight of the redhead. He stands from the bench he was sitting at and moves close to the smaller man. “Thank you for coming. I know I might have come across as intimidating back there. It’s just… that professor was making me angry.” 

Otoya shakes his head. “It’s okay, Ren!” He reassures the older man, smiling up at him. “Thank you for your help,” Otoya bows forward slightly. “I didn’t take it too much to heart, so please don’t worry.” 

Ren goes silent for a brief moment. Otoya lifts his head so he can look up at him. His eyes are shining, shining with unshed tears. Otoya’s eyes widen and he anxiously reaches forward, cupping Ren’s cheeks in his hands. “Ren-” 

“Did I hurt you that night?” Ren asks. Otoya quickly shakes his head. His own eyes are beginning to water. 

“You didn’t hurt me! I…” Otoya loosens his grip on Ren and sniffles. “I was afraid of myself. Not you. Had I just kept my mouth shut, we wouldn’t have stopped talking. I should know better than to offer my bed to a man.” 

Ren frowns at this. “Otoya, you weren’t doing it to have sex with me. You genuinely wanted me to have a place for the night, right? I’m so incredibly grateful for your kindness. I couldn’t remember much. Only a few things that I managed to piece together.” Ren takes a shaky breath. “As I watched you leave my side, I blacked out. I was afraid I had followed you, done something  _ awful _ to you.” 

Otoya lets his hands fall to his sides. “You could never do anything awful to me. Or to anyone. You’re a kind, understanding man.” Otoya offers Ren a kind smile. “I trusted you enough and that is why I offered you my home for the night to begin with. Although, you did kind of smell…” Otoya and Ren both laugh. They take in each other’s giggles, remember to appreciate moments like these more. 

“So Otoya,” Ren starts. His tone becomes a bit serious. “About what our professor was saying earlier. Have you decided whether or not going to school is the right choice?” Ren offers Otoya to take a seat on the bench. When the smaller male takes a seat, so does Ren. Otoya hums in thought. 

“We talked. I’m not sure if I’m allowed to give you this information, but I’ll trust you,” Otoya looks down at his thumbs, nervously twiddling his fingers. “Our professor is a playwright. He’s offered me a position as… an actor.” Otoya’s cheeks become a bright red. “I’m not sure what to think or if I should even do it. I’m not even entirely sure why he chose me…” 

Ren’s brows furrow. “Perhaps he has a character with red hair?” Ren guesses and Otoya giggles. “But in all seriousness, you have quite the looks. Anyone would be fascinated with a story so long as you are telling it.” 

“Ah, do you think so?” Otoya bites his bottom lip. “I’ve never acted before or planned to act. I’ve been going to college for these past two years to become a doctor, but… now it feels like I’ve changed my mind so quickly.” 

“Isn’t it a good thing though? I mean, you’re practically guaranteed a wonderful opportunity. You should take it, Otoya.” Ren smiles softly at the younger. Otoya smiles back at him before leaning forward, gently petting the top of his head. 

“Ren is so cool! He always gives me nice advice!” Otoya praises with a giggle. Ren laughs as well, leaning into Otoya’s gentle touch. Eventually, Otoya gets to his feet, gripping his satchel tightly. “Well, I should head home and get ready then. Let’s hang out more from now on.” 

Ren gets to his feet as well. Suddenly, he grabs Otoya’s wrist, pulling the redhead towards him. Otoya stumbles for a moment, looks back at Ren with an alarmed expression. “Ren…?” 

Ren releases Otoya just as quickly as he had grabbed him. He looks down at his feet and sighs, his smile returning. “I’m sorry. I thought I remembered something, but I guess I forgot again. Forgive me?” Otoya blinks a few times. 

“Don’t worry, Ren! When you  _ do _ remember, just tell me, okay?” Otoya offers Ren a small wave. “I’ll be seeing you.” Otoya turns his back to Ren and begins his journey home. His heart is pounding. So many confrontations today… He’ll definitely need a small nap before visiting Reiji. 

* * *

The evening couldn’t have come faster. Otoya is right outside of the address Reiji had given him in class. It is a small building with a dark exterior. It seems mysterious, maybe even a bit scary. However, Otoya is certain Reiji wouldn’t mess up an address so easily. Otoya knocks once, then twice, almost a third time, but the door opens and reveals a familiar face. 

“Ah, good evening, Kotobuki-sensei,” Otoya says, bowing forward. Reiji raises a brow at his greeting. He suddenly places a hand on his hips and feigns an innocent pout. 

_ “Rei-chan.  _ It’s  _ Rei-chan.” _ Reiji steps aside so Otoya can come in. Otoya bows once again, this time in apology. He enters Reiji’s home and takes a good look around. His home has electricity, something Otoya has only heard of in stories. Rather than candles, his home is filled with lightbulbs. Otoya’s eyes practically sparkle as he takes in the wonderful invention. “Come now, Otoyan. If you don’t give me enough attention, I might die!” 

Otoya’s cheeks redden. He turns to face Reiji, bowing forward once again. Reiji’s eyes narrow. “I’m sorry, R-Rei-chan. It’s just that… Did you bring these from where you came from?” Otoya ponders, looking at one of the lightbulbs again. “They’re magnificent. More magnificent than I ever thought…” 

Reiji crosses his arms over his chest. He smiles at Otoya’s curiosity. Much like a puppy, he just can’t seem to hide his excitement. “Are you enjoying yourself? You may take one home if you’d like.” 

Otoya’s eyes widen. He quickly turns to face Reiji again. “Oh, no! I couldn’t possibly… I couldn’t take care of one of these lightbulbs properly. They belong here with you.” Otoya starts to rub at his own hands. “I’m sorry, I’ve already trailed off so much-”

“Why do you feel the need to apologize so much?” Reiji asks. He offers a charming smile before taking a seat on his couch, patting the space right beside him. Otoya hesitantly settles down, biting his bottom lip. Without warning, Reiji scoots close to Otoya. “You’re adorable, I hope you know that. I’ve never met a man as cute as you before.” 

Otoya looks down. “Rei-chan… why do you keep saying those kinds of things to me? Ever since we were in the classroom…” Otoya slowly shakes his head. “It’s not that I mind. I’m happy this way. I actually really enjoy praise!” 

Reiji tilts his head. “Is that so? Well, you’ll like the script I have, that’s for sure. It is a special script just for someone as cute as you.” Reiji pats Otoya’s thigh and the younger whimpers. Reiji stands from the couch and walks over to his kitchen table, picking up many papers filled with writing. When he returns, he takes his seat again and hands the packet to Otoya. 

Otoya slowly takes the packet, skimming over the words. It’s definitely a script. Otoya is so used to reading novels and verses that he is a bit fascinated with the format. As he reads, however, his fascination quickly becomes embarrassment. “R-Rei-chan… These words…” 

Reiji perks up. “Hm? Which ones?” Otoya points. “Ah. Fuck. Cum. Sex. Are you familiar with those words?” Otoya tenses. 

“I… I’m not sure,” he mumbles, slowly closing the packet. “Rei-chan… you’re a playwright?” 

“That’s right. A lot of the things I write have to do with sexual endeavors. You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” Otoya winces. 

“Talking about something like this with my professor…” 

“It’s alright. You can tell me if you’re inexperienced. When you become close to someone, those kinds of conversations tend to come up, don’t they?” Reiji offers Otoya an all too innocent smile. “I wouldn’t judge you for something like that.” 

Otoya hesitates, but eventually, he nods, placing his hands on his lap. “I am. I’ve never really thought about it before. I mean… my friend. My close friend, he…” Otoya quickly covers his mouth. Reiji tilts his head to the side. 

“He what?” 

“Nothing!” 

Reiji laughs a bit. “Don’t worry. You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to. Ah, but…” Reiji’s expression suddenly becomes serious. “As you can see, my writing is sex related. You’ll be in many positions that may be awkward for a man. You’ll say many things that you may not enjoy.” Reiji gently takes the script from Otoya. “I take my work seriously. If you plan on backing out, I will need to know sooner rather than later.” 

Otoya fidgets. He isn’t sure about being an actor, let alone partaking in sexual affairs. Even if it’s just following a script, doing that sort of thing… Isn’t that the equivalent of being a prostitute. It’s definitely something he should avoid, right? 

“Before you give an answer right away, I’d like for you to be aware of one more thing.” Reiji’s eyes become dark. Otoya bites his lip and nods as if asking Reiji to continue. “I already have an idea of who will play your partner, if you do plan on participating.” 

“You do?” Otoya asks curiously. “W-Who is it? No one famous, right…?” 

Reiji laughs. “No, no. I wouldn’t put my precious Otoyan in the arms of someone that intimidates him.” Otoya blushes at this. “In fact, it’s someone I hope you can become very comfortable with in the future.” 

Otoya seems to relax at this. He feels safe knowing he won’t be acting with someone who is completely experienced (if he  _ does _ accept Reiji’s proposal). “Then who?” 

Reiji smiles softly. “I said it before, didn’t I?” Reiji leans forward slightly. “You’re cute,  _ precious.  _ From the moment I saw you, I wanted to protect you. I wanted to keep you away from all the other men in our classroom. Especially that one who confronted me.” Reiji scowls. However, when he meets eyes with Otoya, his face softens again. “I decided that no woman could make me feel the way you did when I heard your voice.” 

Otoya is leaning back, trying to keep a small distance between them, but Reiji seems to just keep getting closer. Otoya is on his back now, Reiji pinning him to the couch. Otoya whines quietly, tears starting to well up in his eyes. 

“I won’t let anyone else have you, Otoya. So the obvious choice had to be me, right?” 

Otoya practically squeaks at this. He swallows thickly and presses his hands against Reiji’s chest. His heart is beginning to race. This feeling is something he has never felt before. 

Otoya thought of how handsome Reiji was just this morning. Actually, the thought crossed his mind many times throughout the day. Even while he walked to the address given to him, he wondered if he should turn back around. Otoya even went through the trouble of wearing his best clothes as if he was trying to impress Reiji. 

Otoya isn’t sure why. Love shouldn’t happen so quickly, right? No, Otoya doesn’t love Reiji, not yet. He  _ likes  _ him. He thinks Reiji is someone he could easily dream about. Otoya has never dreamed about  _ anyone  _ before. 

_ Ah, does that mean he likes men? _

This is moving too fast. Reiji is on top of him, practically confessing that he doesn’t plan on letting Otoya be with anyone besides him. Maybe Otoya should push him away? Maybe he should tell Reiji that he likes women. But then he would be lying. Lying to himself and to Reiji. So Otoya takes a deep breath and turns his head away instead. 

“Rei-chan,” Otoya starts, trying to come up with words. “No one has ever been infatuated with me before.” 

“I’m glad.” 

Otoya winces at this. He starts to shake. He’s nervous. He wonders what will happen if he keeps talking. Will Reiji lean in for a kiss to silence him? Will Reiji tell him he is joking half way through? What will Otoya do if Reiji is joking? He’ll probably cry his eyes out, never go to school again. 

_ It’s only been one day, Otoya. How can you like someone so easily? Are you that desperate to find love?  _

“I’m inexperienced in that area…” Otoya whispers. Reiji only leans closer. The younger takes another shaky breath. “R-Rei-chan, I’m really not… suited for this type of thing… I’ve never dated anyone before and I-I don’t know what sex is like… It’s just…” 

“Strange?” 

Otoya nods. Reiji smiles, pulling away from Otoya. The redhead blinks a few times before looking up at Reiji who is now straddling his hips. 

“I don’t mind if you’re inexperienced. I just want you to be comfortable.” Reiji gives an awkward laugh. “I may have sounded possessive just now. Did I scare you?” Otoya shakes his head. “I’m excited. I’m excited because I’ve found perfection. Your looks and your personality… You are best suited for my writing. That is precisely why you are here to begin with.” 

Otoya bites his lip. His cheeks are a bright red and his hands won’t stop shaking. Really, what should he even do in a situation like this… “I don’t… understand that sort of thing. I don’t write, so I wouldn’t know…” 

“That’s right, you wouldn’t know at all, would you?” Reiji gives an awkward laugh. “Imagine dreaming of someone, or rather,  _ something _ your entire life and then they just happen to appear in front of you.” Reiji’s eyes soften. “When I walked into that classroom and saw you, I just couldn’t look away. Forgive me, it’s hard to hear something like this from another man, isn’t it?” 

“I’m not particularly bothered by it,” Otoya mumbles. “I just… I don’t think we’ve met before. I don’t know how you would be able to dream about me. Not to say you are lying… Ah… I’m sorry.” Otoya fidgets underneath Reiji. “Could it be we knew each other in our past lives?” 

Reiji grins. “Could be. I’ve imagined a beautiful face and red for as long as I could remember. Although, I never imagined you to be so pure.” Reiji cups Otoya’s left cheek. The younger nuzzles against his hand without thinking. “When I was in my early twenties, I started to write scripts about someone like you. Scripts about someone like you being dominated by someone like me.”

Otoya becomes putty in Reiji’s hands. “How old  _ are  _ you, Rei-chan?” 

“I am 29 this year. Aren’t I so young?” The older laughs and Otoya offers a shy smile. “You’re young too.” 

“Ah, yes.” Otoya bites his bottom lip. “Rei-chan, even if we’re around the same age, you’re my professor from now on, right? Wouldn’t you get in trouble if someone found out that you…” 

“It’s alright. I’m not staying for long,” Reiji says with a sigh. “Actually, after a month or two I plan on quitting. This is just a job until I can finish my recent play. After that, I am going to move further into the city.” Reiji’s eyes suddenly darken. Otoya stays silent for a brief moment. 

“If you move… Would I go with you?” Otoya asks. Only a day of knowing each other and Otoya already wants to move in… How shameful. 

Reiji looks up in thought. “Of course, I don’t mind. However, you still haven’t agreed.” He shows Otoya the packet. The redhead bites his lip. “Are you willing to become an actor? To do these kinds of things in front of others for money. It’s almost like… giving your body up to the world.” 

Otoya winces at this. Suddenly, he sits up and Reiji pulls away, glancing at the younger. “I don’t want to expose myself to others,” Otoya says truthfully. “I… I am willing to expose myself to Rei-chan.” Reiji perks up at this. “But… only Rei-chan.” Otoya suddenly reaches for the packet. He skims it once again and nods with a hum. “It should work. Most of this is dialogue, right? We can make it work without showing any of the explicit scenes.” Otoya offers another shy smile. “We can save those scenes for just the two of us. What do you think?” 

Reiji pounces again. Otoya barely has time to think. His lips are pressed against Reiji’s, eyes wide and body trembling. It only takes Otoya mere seconds before he begins to feel hot. His hands roam Reiji’s back, tugging at Reiji’s warm sweatshirt. Otoya gasps when he feels Reiji’s tongue against his, only to be released from the pleasure with a loud whine. 

“I agree. It can still work without anyone having to see this part of you.” Reiji licks his lips and helps Otoya sit up. He gets the younger to his feet and leads him to his bedroom. Otoya follows, oblivious to what he has planned, excited to find out. “Are you alright with me touching you?” Otoya nods and he’s pushed on top of the bed. He grabs at the nearest pillow and clutches it tightly. 

Otoya is stripped down to his socks. Otoya has come to find that using lube is extremely important. Reiji’s fingers are inside of him, completely dry and it  _ hurts. _ Otoya anticipates the small good moments. Anyone would cry while losing their virginity, but seriously, who would have thought they cried because it was painful. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t plan on having sex tonight,” Reiji mutters. He pulls his fingers out of Otoya and sighs, reaching over to his bedside table. He grabs a bottle of oil and begins to rub it all over his hands. Otoya yelps when he pours some over his tight hole, grasping the pillow even tighter as he shows his ass to Reiji. 

Reiji pushes his fingers back in and  _ God, it’s so much better. _ Otoya openly moans at the feeling. His eyes are a dark haze now. He can’t see Reiji because he is lying on his stomach, but he’s all too grateful. Looking at Reiji right now would be awfully embarrassing. 

“How is it?” Reiji asks, squeezing a third finger inside. Otoya nods, lifts his hips further up. Reiji grins at this, delving deeper inside of the younger.  _ Ah, there! _ Otoya quickly clasps his hands over his mouth, his hole beginning to twitch against Reiji’s fingers.  _ Just now…  _

“Ah, I found it, didn’t I?” Reiji leans forward, presses his lips against Otoya’s ear. His fingers go even deeper inside and Otoya can hardly contain himself. “You’re so simple, Otoya. All I have to do is curl my finger and you’re completely at my mercy. How naughty.” 

Reiji pulls his fingers out of Otoya, leaving the younger trembling. Otoya’s hips drop and he pants heavily against the pillow, glancing back at Reiji. However, he immediately tenses when he catches sight of Reiji’s hard cock. “R-Rei-chan… T-That won’t…”

“It will.”

“I-Impossible…” 

Reiji chuckles. “Otoyan~ Trust me. You’re going to feel a bit tense at first, but once we  _ really  _ start, you’re going to beg and cry for more. I promise.” 

Otoya takes a shaky breath, but nods, burying his face in the pillow again. The last thing he expects is to be flipped over. Reiji takes the pillow from Otoya and tosses it aside. As he embraces Otoya, he pushes his cock inside, leaving the younger squirming and heaving. Otoya tilts his head back, his eyes wide. Tears start to well up in his eyes and he flails his legs for a moment, not sure where to put them. 

“Good, good. You’re doing just fine, Otoyan. I’ll have to reward you for your good behavior.” Reiji stays still, all to give Otoya room to breathe and take in what is happening. He is patient, gently stroking Otoya’s chest as he waits for the younger to adjust. Even Reiji is flustered, blushing at the sight of cute Otoya undressed and underneath him. 

“R-Rei-chan,” Otoya starts. He lifts his head slightly so he can examine the position he is in. Reiji is deep inside of him. Otoya knows now there is no chickening out of this. He has to go through with it. He has to please himself and Reiji. “Y-You can go…” 

Reiji nods. His first thrust is slow and as gentle as he can make it. It is hard for him to hold back, what with the desire to fuck Otoya until he is seeing stars. The younger is already a whimpering mess, might as well go as hard as Reiji likes. 

_ Ah, but Reiji knows better than to make a mess out of Otoya so quickly.  _

Reiji grabs hold of Otoya’s thighs, beckons him to wrap his legs around Reiji’s waist. The younger complies, even pulling Reiji into a tight hug. 

Soon, Reiji picks up a steady pace. He’s not moving too quickly, but he’s not slow either. Otoya pants underneath him, searching for something to distract him on the empty ceiling. He is embarrassed, but he is warm with Reiji inside of him. Otoya knows he can get used to this. 

“How is it, Otoyan?” Reiji asks and Otoya nods. He swallows thickly, pulling away from the hug slightly so he can smile up at Reiji. It is a shy smile, his bottom lip quivering as he tries to contain his noises. 

“I-It’s… g-good, Rei-chan…” 

_ Fuck. _

Reiji gives a hard thrust. Otoya gasps, gripping Reiji tightly again. His entire body trembles as he reaches orgasm, tears rolling down his cheeks. Reiji takes a shaky breath, cursing to himself when he realizes he should stop. Otoya has probably never experienced an orgasm before, and Reiji wasn’t looking to overstimulate him on their first try. 

Reiji pulls out of Otoya, pumps himself until he ejaculates on Otoya’s stomach. He leans down so he can share another kiss with Otoya. “It ended so quickly, didn’t it?” Reiji says with a small laugh. Otoya laughs with him, although a bit awkward. 

* * *

The next morning is strange. 

Otoya could not stop thinking about the previous night. How he limped home after having intercourse and how he has now begun seeing a man who is meant to be his teacher. 

As Otoya walks past the same trees and mountains, he seems dazed (partially sore). He is walking slow, carrying himself as if he had barely gotten sleep the night before, which he didn’t. He couldn’t stop tossing and turning in bed, his mind couldn’t stop racing. 

_ Rei-chan and I are… _

“Good morning, Ikki.” A familiar voice calls. The arm around his shoulders returns and Otoya manages a smile. He looks up at Ren, his eyes clouded with mystery. Ren visibly frowns. 

“Good morning, Ren. Did you sleep well last night?” 

Ren hesitates. His grip on Otoya is loose. “I did. What about you?” 

Otoya tilts his head. “Me too.” 

Ren furrows his brows. As he stands beside Otoya, he can see just how dark his eyes have become. Even so, his skin is more radiant than usual. He seems mature and serious. Ren starts to feel sick. 

“Ikki, is something wrong?” 

Otoya can’t hide his expressions very well. He starts to panic in his head, trying to come up with some kind of lie as to why he stayed up so late.  _ Rei-chan… Rei-chan is the reason I couldn’t sleep. It’s Rei-chan’s fault.  _

“Don’t tell me,” Ren manages a smirk. “You had sex?” 

“What?”

“Well, look at you. You’re practically glowing.” 

Otoya’s cheeks become a bright red. He struggles to get words out for a moment, but eventually parts his lips to speak. “I am?” he asks quietly. His voice has become frail, a bit higher than before. He’s nervous and embarrassed, that much is evident by the look on his face. Otoya looks down at his shoes. “You’re not mad at me, are you?” He asks and Ren blinks a few times. Suddenly, he lets out an awkward laugh and rubs the back of his neck. 

“Ah… no, I’m not. That night… I don’t know what I was thinking…” Ren sighs. “Although, I’m a little hurt. You weren’t planning on telling me, were you?” Suddenly, Ren grins again and he aims for Otoya’s sides, tickling him until he is squirming and howling with laughter. When both men have had enough of being so rowdy, they take deep breaths and hold their stomachs, Otoya wiping at the tears that welled up in the corner of his eyes. 

Otoya giggles for a few more moments, looking up at Ren, whose eyes are practically shining as he stares down at Otoya. 

“I’ll see you in class, Ikki. Don’t be late.” 

“Mm!” 

Ren waves goodbye. Unbeknownst to Otoya, that is the last time he ever saw Ren Jinguji. He was in a terrible accident involving a motor vehicle. 

The funeral service went by too quickly. Ren hardly had a family that was proud of him. Otoya never knew that he was seen as a disgrace for attending university. Ren hardly ever talked about himself after all. 

_ Ren was always so selfless.  _

* * *

Three years has passed and Otoya has moved away with Reiji. 

The two of them are undergoing a secret priest. Reiji has asked for his hand in marriage and Otoya just couldn’t reject him. He fell in love with Reiji so quickly, and he knows Reiji feels the same. There were times where Otoya convinced himself that Reiji didn’t truly love him, but the more he acted, the more he portrayed characters Reiji wanted, the more Otoya realized his self esteem has always been so low. Now that he is getting to marry Reiji, he knows that his life will be filled with many more days of happiness and love. 

“Rei-chan,” Otoya smiles up at his husband. If anyone were to find out the two of them were married, they may very well be killed. However, this is something they plan to keep a secret forever. No one has to know except for the priest they hired with all the money in their savings. Had they not trusted him enough, they would have never gone through with the blessing. “Are we going to have dinner together tonight? Today was such a busy day,” Otoya sits up in bed, yawns, and tilts his head afterward. 

Otoya has stopped going to school. He wasn’t happy pursuing a career that Reiji wouldn’t be part of. He fell in love with acting and has even been able to spend every single day with who he loves the most. Not only that, but acting has given him time to think. Time to think about Ren and Reiji. Otoya loved Ren, almost like an older brother. His passing kept Otoya in distress for weeks. Had Reiji not been there, Otoya wouldn’t know how to handle it. 

Reiji glances over at Otoya from his writing desk. He sets his quill down and smiles, turning his head so he can properly look at his husband. “Will dinner make you happy?” He asks and Otoya immediately nods. 

“Yes, my beloved.” 

At this, Reiji’s heart swells in all the right ways. 

“Then I’ll go to the market today. I want you to stay here and prepare for me tonight. I would love to see you put on a cute face.” Reiji stands from his desk and walks over to Otoya. He places a gentle kiss on his lips. “All I want is your happiness and I will give you that for as long as I live.” 

Otoya nods again. “So will I, Rei-chan. I’ll make you so happy that you won’t even remember what the word “sad” is anymore.” Reiji manages a small chuckle. He brushes a strand of hair behind Otoya’s ear and then pulls away. 

“Then, Otoya, once you finish your job today, the two of us will have a splendid dinner. Get dressed, alright?” Otoya stands from the bed and goes straight to the closet. Once he returns, he shows his outfit off to Reiji. He adorns an ironed out white button up and black dress pants that reach his ankles and straps that mimic overalls. 

Otoya has been able to dress so well because of Reiji’s success. The two of them are practically millionaires, Otoya is a well known actor and Reiji is famous for his writing. Although, Otoya could care less about fame and fortune. He’s simply happy living with Reiji and doing whatever is asked of him. 

“Shall we go?” Reiji offers Otoya an arm and Otoya happily takes it. 

The two of them make their way out the door, ready for another day filled with a shining star. 


End file.
